A changed Warrior
by Supramy
Summary: Just a random fanfic about Gohan's life as a high school going teenager. This is how his life Changed over the years after his battle with cell. The R&D department is an idea and the story mostly revolves around gohan , sharpener, videl and erasa.


A changed warrior

A _tall, black haired teen was lying on his bed uncomfortably with his eyes on the ceiling, thinking thoughtfully. He was…afraid. But why? Why was he afraid of something that's so normal? In his life, he had faced multiple threatening situations, traveled to other planets, fought against intergalactic tyrants and had already taken out more lives than serial killers do._

 _And yet…_ _The answer was quite simple. He had never had a normal life. At a young age, before he even reached puberty, he had chosen to become a fighter and saw his father die twice, seen his mentor sacrifice himself, and saw numerous other things that most kids during that age would find to be traumatic. He was used to it now. He knew neither hid father nor his mentor even regretted about their decision to sacrifice themselves for others. But it didn't make his live normal by any means._ _Three years ago, when he was fifteen, Bulma Briefs, his godmother and owner of the Capsule Corporation, had convinced Gohan's mother that working at CC would help with his studies. His mother had agreed and Gohan started a small internship. It was common knowledge in the world that CC had multiple departments, ranging from clothing to literally, and even weapons. CC was into everything that could be legally made. In less than two years, Gohan had used his intellect to not only gain respect from his peers, but also work his way up in one of the most difficult department: The Research and development department. This department did exactly what its name suggested. They researched whatever they needed to and then made plans to develop it. After the previous department director decided to retire, the employers started to vote for Gohan to be the head of the R and D department. A few months later, Gohan had won over sixty percents of the votes. He was truly the youngest and most respected employee of the CC and through some miracle Bulma had actually managed to keep it quiet so he could live a normal live, not bothered by the press._ _Now, at age eighteen, Gohan had almost everything guys of his age dream of. And he was still the second strongest fighter in the universe._ _'Well', he thought,'seven years ago, I was the strongest. Maybe Vegeta has surpassed me by now. After all he never stops training and all I've been doing these last few years is studying and working and I hardly train in a month._ _It was true. Vegeta had reached the second level of Super Saiyan about a year after the defeat of Cell. Vegeta had never told anyone how he had reached it, but Gohan noticed it was around that time that Trunks, Vegeta's son, had first become able to walk on his own. He suspected it had something to do with that. Even so, he wasn't the strongest fighter in the universe anymore, but still, one of the strongest fighters and most definitely the strongest fighter of his age. And he had made a career in the Capsule Corporation of all places. Sure, it helped that his godmother was the owner, but she honestly did not have anything to do with his working his way up in the corporation._ _And yet, Chichi, his mother, had enrolled Gohan in high school. When Gohan said that he wouldn't have to because he already had a great career, his mom had simply said that she didn't care._ _"I still want you to get a degree Gohan. And besides it's about time you start to make some human friends your own age."She had also said something about grandchildren and a wife, but Gohan hadn't really been paying much attention any more._ _'She has a point'Gohan thought. Gohan only had one friend his age and he wasn't human. This friend was a dragon that was born about half a year before him. The dragon's name was Icarus en he was well over 6 meters/20 feet high. Gohan had met him years ago, when saving him from a forest fire and they have been good friends ever since. Most of his other friends were much older and some of them not even human. Even Dende, who had become the new guardian of the earth, was actually older then Gohan._ _Last night, Gohan and his mom had a little talk about Gohan's powers at school. A little talk basically meant that Chichi had instructed Gohan not to use his powers at all and that it was better if he didn't tell people about his job just yet while he simply nodded and agreed, afraid of the frying pan in her hand. Even with all his genius he never managed to find a way to protect himself from a frying pan._ _The next morning, Gohan left for school after a good breakfast, consisting of what normal people would call a seven coarse meal. He also received a teary goodbye from his younger brother Goten, who didn't like the idea of his older brother being gone for longer than thirty minutes._ _Gohan was flying over Satan City, a small distance from the West City where CC's main building was located, so the distance was nothing new. Just over five hundred miles and he wouldn't need more than half an hour if he took things easily, and less than two minutes if he flew at top speed. Gohan would attend one of the best high schools in the country, Orange Star High. Landing outside of the city so he wouldn't be noticed, Gohan decided to walk to his school from there. Orange Star High was located near the edge of the city, so it wouldn't be too much of a walk._ _Just a few blocks into the city, Gohan saw something that confirmed all the bad rumours he had been hearing about Satan City. There was, in the broad daylight and in the middle of the street, a very violent bank robbery going on. The police didn't seem to be able to do anything to the heavy weaponry that the crooks had brought with them._ _'Damn, I should try to help them out. But if I jump in, everyone will know about my powers. How do I act without revealing myself?'he thought for a moment, and an idea came up.'Of course, that's it. I'll just go super and no one will recognize me.'With that, Gohan quickly ran behind a bush and dropped his bag on the ground. Looking around , he clenched his fists at his side and instantly underwent the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. His black hair turned a bit spikier and became gold. His black eyes became green and his muscles expanded a bit. It had its own benefits to be a half alien at times._ _Gohan jumped up and made sure that he landed in the middle of the four robbers that were robbing the bank. Gohan responded to the stunned villains by giving the first of the four men a soft chop to the neck. The man had passed out before he even hit the ground. Turning on his heels, he gave the second robber a small tick on the head with two fingers which knocked him out instantly and gave him a massive concussion. The third and fourth one started to run to their getaway car in hopes of escaping. Gohan managed to knock one out cold instantly, but the fourth and last one actually made it to the truck and started to race away._ _'Not that quickly,'Gohan thought as he moved forward to grab the truck. Pushing his heels into the ground, the big pick up truck didn't move one inch while Gohan held it. Slowly shifting his weight a bit to behind, Gohan began lifting the truck of the ground, much to the amazement of the people watching. After he lifted the car a feet or so of the ground, Gohan released a ki blast from his hand to destroy the tires and gave a shock to the driver. Dropping the car back on the ground, he noticed that the driver was already knocked out._ _Deciding that at this point the police could take over, Gohan quickly shot up and moved to get his back as he transformed back to his normal form. As he stood up from the bush where his bag was hidden, a voice suddenly addressed him._ _"Hey, you." As Gohan turned around, he saw a girl about his age and about a head shorter then him, standing in the middle of the street. She had shoulder length black hair tied up in two ponytails each carries across one of her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue and she was wearing a baggy white shirt, short pants, fighting gloves and set of trainers. "What happened here?"_ _"I don't know. I didn't see what happened." He answered her._ _"What?" she said. "How could you miss a bank robbery going on in the middle of the street?"_ _"Well…" for all his brains, Gohan couldn't think up a lie to save him. Luckily, he didn't have too because the girl answered is for him._ _"I bet you were hiding in that bush all along. Coward." With that, she turned and walked away to the crowd, probably to interrogate someone else. Quickly Gohan turned on his heels and made a run towards his school, hoping that he didn't attract too much attention to himself._ _Half an hour later, Gohan was once again feeling extremely nervous. He was standing outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to introduce him to the class.'Okay Gohan, just take it smooth and everything will be fine.'From inside the class, he could hear all the other students making noises such as talking and gossiping and all the other noises they'd normally do. When they heard the teachers demand silence, he tensed up even more._ _"Now then, boys and girls, I have an announcement to make. Today, we receive a new transfer student. He managed to make perfect scores on all his tests, which means that a lot of you can learn something from him.He's too good for a class who doesn't know how to read " With that he turned towards the half open door and told Gohan to come in._ _The moment Gohan walked into the classroom, people started to talk again. Most guys were talking about him either looking like a geek or not while he could have sworn he heard some girls whisper the word cute to each other._ _"Well, Gohan, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" the teacher asked kindly._ _"Okay, sure. Hi everyone, my name is Son Gohan. I'm seventeen years old and I've been home schooled for the better part of my life. I'm here to get my degree and I hope I will make friends and enjoy my time here." He hoped that it was good enough for them._ _"Do you have a job?" asked one of the girls._ _'I knew it. Someone just had to ask.'He really didn't want them asking for his job or anything else of his personal life._ _Knowing he couldn't lie, Gohan gave a half answer. "Yes, I work at the Capsule Corporation." Having a job at CC was not all that big. CC had a cleaning staff counted more than a thousand heads._ _When it stayed silent the teacher spoke up again, "It seems that everyone is satisfied. Please take a seat somewhere Gohan, and I'll begin the lessons."_ _Before he could even start looking for an empty seat, a blond girl somewhere in the back jumped up and yelled at him. "Hey cutie, this seat is open. You can sit next to me." A tint of red appeared on his cheeks at being called 'cutie', Gohan walked up the stairs to her. As he sat down, he had a good look at the girl that had called him._ _The girl had short blond hair with big blue eyes. She was wearing a tight tank top and yeans. From what Gohan could see, which was quite a bit because her clothes were very formfitting, this girl could definitely give Bulma a run for her money both the general figure and chest size department. She quickly introduced herself as Erasa._ _The guy sitting next to Erasa also had blond hair, but his reached down to the mid of his back and chest. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed of his muscular arms and was, like Erasa, wearing jeans. Erasa introduced him as Sharpener. Sharpener didn't even look at Gohan, seemingly more busy trying staring ahead._ _The third girl was the girl that Gohan had seen near the bank that morning. Feeling even more nervous than before, Gohan sat down on his chair as the, boring, lecture began._ _Videl Satan was not a stupid girl and she knew her best friend good enough to know what was going on. Erasa was on another one of her matchmaking plots. She would either try to match this new kid to Videl, or try to date him herself. She always was a sucker for looks and the new kid, she had to admit, was definitely not bad looking. He was tall, cute and from the way he carried himself she could see he was in good shape. She hoped that Erasa would try to take this kid to herself. The morning was frustrating enough as it was._ _The bank were the miraculous 'Gold Fighter', as he had been named bystanders, had been robbed was no more than two blocks away from the school. As a result, plenty of people saw what happened and the rumors were spreading quickly. A person of their age and according to some people on the scene, wearing her school uniform and badge had saved the day by knocking three robbers out in a matter of second and then simplylifteda pick-up truck. Sheknewthat she had seen something like that before, but she couldn't placewhen._ _Erasa was introducing the new kid to the rest of Videl's little group, meaning that he was introduced to her and Sharpener properly. There were only two people in the school that Videl would hang out with and they were sitting next to her._ _"So Gohan," Erasa said a few minutes into the lesson, "Where do you work at the CC?" Videl turned around a bit too. She had heard Gohan say that he worked at the CC, but he had not said where he worked._ _"Well, I work that the Research and Development department," he said shyly. Videl raised her eyebrows a little. The RD department is one of the most important departments in CC._ _"Wow. And what kind of work do you do there then? With your brains, I bet you're pretty important right?"_ _Videl shook her head, just barely holding back a sigh.'Great. She met the guy two minutes ago and already hitting on him. At least that means she won't try to hook me up with him.'_ _Gohan hesitated for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to give an answer. But before he could however, Sharpener spoke up. "Forget it Erasa. He probably works at the RD department as a snack delivery boy or something."_ _It was because of Sharpener's word that Videl suddenly made the connection. "Of course, that's it." She exclaimed._ _"What's what?" Erasa questioned her, confused at her friends sudden outburst._ _Videl turned toward her best fried and immediately got an eyeful of Gohan up close. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. And there was no way she was going to ask if they knew each other. Not only would that give Gohan the bad idea about here, Erasa would immediately try to hook Videl up with the new guy, mistaking her question for interest. "This whold Gold Fighter affair. I just remembered where I've seen other people with golden hair and superhuman strength."_ _Before she could continue however, Gohan spoke up. "Excuse me, but who's this Gold Fighter you're talking about?"_ _"He's the town's new super hero." Erasa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just this morning he appeared out of nowhere and stopped a bank robbery in a matter of seconds. He's amazing. He's super strong, fast and has golden hair. That's why he's been named the Gold Fighter."_ _Suddenly, Gohan looked uncomfortable. Erasa quickly turned around back to Videl and asked her what she was talking about when she said that she remembered the stuff the Gold Fighter had done. "It's from the Cell Games, remember? There were four people that had golden hair or could turn it gold. And the people at the bank said he was about our age, right? That kid was fighting Cell before the cameras broke, the 'delivery boy' was around our age."_ _"Come on Vi, you've got to be kidding me." Sharpener exclaimed._ _'Damn.'Gohan thought.'She's sharp. She didn't even se me fight and already made the connection the Cell Games.'Looking up, Gohan saw that Videl was now watching him intensely and suddenly spoke up against him._ _"Hey, Gohan, you know the reports on the Gold Fighter's clothes were? They say he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants. Sound familiar?"_ _Looking down, Gohan suddenly realized the big mistake he had made when he stopped the bank robbery. He still wore his school clothes, making him easier to recognize._ _"Wow, what a coincidence, you and the Gold Fighter are wearing the exact same outfit. How cool." Erasa chimed in, preventing Gohan from answering._ _"Isn't this the standard Orange Star high dress code?" Gohan asked, suddenly feeling very nervous."_ _"It is," Sharpener said, "but since it's not mandatory, not a lot of people obey it."_ _'damn,' Gohan thought, 'This is not going to be an easy day. And the lessons have only just started. Why did mom have to send me to school?'_ _A few hours later, as he was flying home, Gohan couldn't help but think back about his first day at school. It had started with him playing superhero than being introduced to his classmates. After that, one of his classmates had thought that he was the Gold Fighter and to top it all, he had stunned all the students and teachers twice in four hours. First had been in physics, when he showed that he had mastered the subject and had answered a question so thoroughly that he had spent the better part of the hour on it and explained the material to the entire class(who had never understood physics better before). That had instantly won him a reputation in the class. Sharpener had, after that class, started calling him Nerd Boy._ _The second event had been in gym. They were playing baseball and Gohan, not wanting to stand out even more, had decided not to swing. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sharpener who was pitching didn't care much. He aimed at Gohan's head. Gohan took the hit to the head without even flinching a bit. That had, in turn, caused half the class to drop their jaws to the floor in awe . No more than five minutes after the class , Sharpener had approached him with the request to join the Boxing Club. Sharpener was captain and said that anyone with a hard head as Gohan might make a decent fighter. He had no idea how right he really was._ _But all in all, Gohan had come to a conclusion about the day. If he was going to fit in, he would have to somehow distract people enough to forget the Gold Fighter. An idea almost instantly formed his head. He could draw attention away from himself and do one of the things he liked best: Helping people. With that in mind, Gohan changed course to CC. He needed to see Bulma._


End file.
